Forgetfullness
by Crazee Coaky
Summary: Hermione is still head on studying and is so worked up, doesn't realise the ball is comming up DILEMMA! escpecially when she has to take Draco... 13th chap up!
1. huh?

Disclaimer: I don't own nething! I wish I did but I don't ( everything is all J.K.R!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"ARGHHHHHHHH!" yelled Hermione as she threw her hands up and fell with a thud.  
  
"Oh no! Hermione! Are you ok!" exclaimed Lavender - helping her up and brushing her off.  
  
"Ouch, maybe your not used to heels," suggested Parvati stifling a laugh.  
  
Hermione glared at her and snapped, "oh shut up miss beauty queen!"  
  
Parvati's laughs stopped and looked at Hermione with plead, "Oh come one Herm, I didn't mean anything by it, it's just that you looked funny wen you tripped and fell face down." Parvati who found this absolutely hilarious went into another fit of giggles.  
  
Hermione sighed deeply, "sorry guys, it's just, you've been making me try on all these different clothes and shoes and stuff - it just gets tiring, I hardly have anytime to study!"  
  
Lavender who was inspecting Hermione's heels suddenly looked up and stared at Hermione in disbelief, "you have to be the first girl I have heard who does not like to try on clothes - all this studying has gone to your brain!"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione looked at Lavender accusingly.  
  
Parvati who had gotten over Hermione's fall, sighed, and put her arm around Hermione's shoulder, steering her to look out at the window, "Look Herm, there is more in this world than studying.." Not being able to finish her sentence, Hermione exclaimed, "I know that! I don't study ALL the time!"  
  
"Pffft! Name us one time, on the weekend you have ever just gone with us girls to go shopping? Hmmmm?"  
  
"Ummmm.." "EXACTLY!!" shouted Parvati and Lavender!  
  
Looking a tad bit uncomfortable, Hermione added, "I don't really need to go shopping that much anyways.."  
  
Parvati looked at her, and said with sarcasm juts dripping off her every words "Oh sure! You don't need anything for the Yule Ball in 3 weeks!"  
  
Hitting her head purposely, "OH MY GOSH! I absolutely forgot!"  
  
"FORGOT!" Lavender shrieked! "How could you forget?! Don't you remember the pact we all made about the dance? Don't you even have the slightest idea WHY we are dressing you up?"  
  
Hermione looking very puzzled stammered, "erm.pact? I think I forgot that too, remind me?"  
  
Both girls sighed and just looked at Hermione dumbfounded, and sat in silence for a while hoping she would remember.  
  
Breaking the silence, Parvati spoke in a slow, half sarcastic tone, as if talking to a little child, "Remember how we were all sitting here about 2 weeks ago talking about the ball, and we were talking about who we wanted as out dates and we decided to make a pact that we would all get the best dates ever?"  
  
"Erm.no."  
  
"HERMIONE! You were right there sitting on your bed reading that stupid book!"  
  
"OHHHHHHH!!!! That night!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Plz rewiew! Dis is my 1st fanfic eva!! ( 


	2. flash back

Disclaimer: I don't own nething! I wish I did but I don't ( everything is all J.K.R!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Flash back:  
  
Parvati, Lavender and Hermione are all sitting in their room talking about the ball (mostly just Lavender and Parvati).  
  
"Ohhhhhh! I can't wait till the ball!" squealed Parvati! "I hope it's even better than it was last time! It's weird though, I thought it was only for the triwizard tournament?"  
  
"Same! Oh well, who cares! I hope they have the Weird Sisters again, they totally rocked!" said Lavender. "What do you think Hermione?"  
  
Hermione - so absorbed in her reading isn't concentrating on the actual conversation replies. "Yeah, uh huh.mmmm"  
  
Parvati is so excited even though the ball is weeks away is jumping up and down, saying over, and over again, "Ohhh, what if nobody asks me to go with him? Ohhh, what if nobody asks me to go with him."  
  
"Shut up! Parvati!" Lavender looked at her sternly "You've been with Harry Potter for goodness sake! - I'm sure you'll find somebody!"  
  
"Oh I dunno."  
  
The conversation was drowning on and on, but Hermione was too caught up in spells to clearly understand what her two friends were rambling about.  
  
The topic changed from clothes, to music, to the guys, to food, back to guys, more on guys etc..  
  
"So Hermione, who do you think you're going to go with?" asked Lavender  
  
"Hmmm? What did you say?" replied Hermione - still preoccupied  
  
"HERMIONE!" both of them yelled! "Were you listening to anything we were saying?"  
  
"errr.sure I was" Hermione stammered, "Something about the ball..or something.."  
  
Lavender and Parvati both roll their eyes at Hermione.  
  
"What! I can't help it! I really need to learn the healing spell! It could be useful, and you never know it might suddenly pop up in one of out tests.."  
  
Hermione couldn't even finish her sentence when Parvati held up her hand right in front of her face to stop her. "I'll ask again, who will you take to the ball?"  
  
Hermione shifted uncomfortably, "I probably wont go at all, I mean last year Viktor asked me, but this year I doubt anyone is going to ask me at all."  
  
Then quickly finishing, as she looked at Lavender and Parvati's open mouths, "But there's still a chance!"  
  
This seemed to brighten the girls up and the continued to babble on about the Yule Ball, forgetting all about whom Hermione was going to take.  
  
In her mind Hermione sighed, "I hope somebody will ask me. I don't want to go alone." Then shaking that off her mind continued to read about the spells.  
  
After much consideration Lavender and Parvati both decided to create a pact.  
  
"So, lets all make it, that we all have to go with the best guys in 6th year!" concluded Lavender  
  
"I'm all for it!" agreed Parvati, with a humungous grin on her face, and the face of a certain wizard in her mind.  
  
"Hermione! Are you in with the pact?" Parvati asked  
  
Hermione - who wasn't listening to the conversation completely, decided to fully agree, to whatever was happening to stop her room-mates from strangling her, "Yeah, sure! Cool! Whatever."  
  
Lavender squealed again as well as Parvati, and the room was full of girly laughter.  
  
Hermione thought to herself, "Hmmmm, I wonder what I just agreed on? Oh well, who cares, probably something minor."  
  
She continued to ponder about her spells, and let it go..  
  
End Flash back  
  
After explaining everything to Hermione, Lavender and Parvati both look at Hermione with blank stares on their faces, "Remember now?"  
  
"erm.sort of." Hermione looked at them nervously "But why all the dressing up, I mean who am I supposed to impress?"  
  
Parvati raised her eyebrows and smiled evilly at Lavender, both went off into a corner and whispered something.  
  
Walking casually back to Hermione (who looked quite confused), still with the evil grin on her face; Parvati announced, " Since you've forgotten all about out special pact, there are consequences."  
  
Lavender cut in, "yep! And you my dear friend have to go with a certain eligible, totally hot, blonde babe!"  
  
Looking a tad bit relieved, Hermione casually asked, "and who might that be?"  
  
Parvati looked at Hermione innocently, ".Oh just a certain Slytherine."  
  
"Oh no.."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thankyou to tomzgurl77, hunni bunni and Draco-Hermione Group for reviewing! I really appreciate it! ( 


	3. oh no!

Disclaimer: I don't own nething! I wish I did but I don't ( everything is all J.K.R!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione's ears were ringing, the blood drained from her face, and she was backing away slowly from her friends stuttering, "wwwhat? You're not serious are you? Please not be the person who I think it is!"  
  
"Awwwww! C'mon Herm!" pleaded Lavender!  
  
"Yeah, it's only Draco Malfoy! He is Y-U-M-M-Y!" Parvati added cheekily!  
  
"Then why don't you go with him?!?" Questioned Hermione  
  
"Coz! Harry is equally hot, and I've got my eye for him!" answered Parvati very casually.  
  
"Where's the other eye?" muttered Hermione under her breath  
  
Lavender looked up and down on Hermione and concluded, "we'll have to do much more work, for Draco to think you're absolutely stunning."  
  
Getting very frustrated with them, Hermione spat out, "I'M NOT GOING WITH DRACO BLOODY MALFOY!!! - HE'S THE MOST INCONSIDERATED BASTARD EVER!"  
  
Parvati stunned by Hermione's sudden outburst added, "well, he might be a jerk sometimes but he's still a babe, and knowing you herm, your nice-ness is surely going to rub off on him!"  
  
Lavender getting excited added, "And he's OK, when you get use to him! And you have a great figure! I've seen those muggle photographs you show us when you in that swimming suit thingy - you know! The one that looks like you juts wearing underwear."  
  
Hermione sighed, "a bikini?"  
  
"Yeah! You shouldn't always hide behind those big robes! And the Yule ball is a great time to show that unknown figure of yours!"  
  
Parvati excitedly said, "and if he tries anything funny, you can do that 'Fu Kung' you learnt in the holidays!"  
  
Hermione couldn't help it, she sputtered into laughter, "you mean 'Kung fu?"  
  
Embarrassed but grinning Parvati nodded  
  
Hermione sighed, "I'm too busy to go looking for his friend ship, who would want his friend ship anyways, I mean Harry hates him and everyone knows Ron hates him..."  
  
"Stop changing the subject to Harry and Ron!" Lavender accused! "What do you feel about him?"  
  
Hermione's thoughts were racing, like it hadn't before. She sat down staring out her window. She had never been asked that question, and she took a long think; She never thought much of Draco. His taunting, teasing and mean behaviour had dramatically stopped after 4th year. He never made much of a sneer or comment whenever in Hermione's presence just slight nods - He had changed. Not just mentally but physically - from the lanky mean boy in 1st year to the gorgeous well built man in 6th year. It was really true he was a total babe - but there was still the lingering thought of confusion. "Am I actually liking Malfoy?"  
  
Her thoughts were ceased abruptly when the loud tapping or Parvati's foot on the floor was too annoying to take anymore.  
  
"What!" Hermione snapped - annoyed of being put off her thoughts.  
  
"Well? Do u like him?" enquired Lavender again  
  
"I mean who wouldn't! Have you seen his Abs?" Parvati added excitedly  
  
Hermione sighed yet again, and answered confidently with a little quaver in her voice (not even trusting herself what she was actually saying), "Ok! I'll try and become mutual friends with him - and see if the Yule ball is brought up, ok?"  
  
After her little announcement Hermione had to block her ears from the deafening screams of anticipation from Lavender and Parvati.  
  
In the back of her mind Hermione regretted what she just did but that soon was forgotten and pushed out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey ppls! Keep reviewing! PLZ!! I love getting reviews! I know the first few chapters are a bit boring but be patient and soon enough Draco will be making an appearance - It's a sincere promise! =) 


	4. Malfoy fwend ? cool

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I wish I did but I don't: ( everything is all J.K.R!

Hey everybody! Thanks 4 the reviews! I'll try and make my chapters longer, but it might take longer! So be patient : )

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After many attempts to get Hermione to go shopping with them Lavender and Parvati went themselves.

Hermione was sat down on her bed and had a mental argument with herself.

"Why did you say you'd try and be friends with Malfoy??"

"I don't know! They pressured me into it!"

"No they didn't you liar! You really do like him! Just because he's a total babe doesn't mean he's not the same jerk he's always been!"

Hermione slapped her own face, DAMMIT! What the hell is happening to me! "I HATE DRACO MALFOY!" She shouted out loud unconvincingly. She groaned she already knew Harry and Ron hated him, and even to mention his name would set Ron off. But during 5th year he really did change. Hermione didn't really notice it anymore but his attitude was not angry or spiteful but solemn and quiet. 

Hermione sighed and decided to go for a walk. 

~*~

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon, as she sat on a rock by the lake she breathed in the serenity and forgot all the problems that were on her mind.

As she sat she saw some 4th years returning from Hogsmeade. 

She then turned back to the lake, and closed her eyes as the light wind brushed against her face.

"Nice day isn't it?"

Hermione gave a little scream and jumped out of her skin, she turned around only to see the handsome Draco Malfoy standing there with a slight smirk on his face. 

Hermione's heart was beginning to go into her normal pattern

 "Geeze! Malfoy! Don't do that! You scared the hell out of me!"

Draco laughed a bit and said apologetically, "sorry, bout that"

Hermione looked at his face and saw his bright grey eyes tense as she stood up.

Draco looked at Hermione with awe, he had never seen her so peaceful and calm. After Lucius had left him and his mother and disappeared, a load of worries had left Draco and he saw things so much more differently. His whole life had turned around, but not many people noticed as he had to cover his happiness in bit's of spite – even though Lucius had gone he was still a Malfoy, and had to keep up his image.  

He usually took most of his angriness to other people especially Potter and Weasly. But he could never understand why he had stopped calling Granger "mudblood" or even shout out to her and say something else mean. 

Hermione suddenly overcome with nervousness replied, "Oh, that's ok, I was leaving anyways."

Draco felt a little downcast, but suddenly snapped, "Fair enough! Didn't want to share the same air as a mudblood anyways!" 

Hermione who hadn't been called mudblood for so long took as a new blow. Looking hurt, stammered "oh. . ." and turned to leave.

Draco realising how mean that sounded was mentally kicking himself. "Why the hell did I say that?!?  You just want to be friends with her, and make conversation! But No you had to make an ass out of yourself!"  Surprised as his own thinking – he said aloud "Did I just think _friends_?" 

He sighed and went after Hermione

*~*

Hermione was taking fast steps back to school.

"Stupid Malfoy!" Hermione muttered under her breath, "I guess he didn't change at all, maybe I'll just tell Lavender the deal is off, and then maybe . . ."

"GRANGER! Wait up!" shouted Draco

Hermione swiftly turned around, and saw Draco jogging toward her. She rolled her eyes and wondered what kind of insult she was going to get this time.

"I'm sorry" Draco panted

Hermione puzzled in what she just heard, thought _"did I just hear right? Did Malfoy actually apologise?"_

"P. . Pardon?" she stuttered, "Did I just hear sorry or am I having hearing problems?"

Draco grinned, "Nah I apologised, I didn't mean to snap at you back there"

Hermione taken back by his "niceness" replied, "Rrrright…"

"What? Haven't you heard a proper apology before? Or do Potter and Weasel have no manners?" Draco said smirking

Hermione glared at him, "Of course they have manners! I just never knew you even knew the meaning of manners!"

Draco blinked innocently and muttered, "So the girl has claws"

Hermione fed up with his sarcasm rolled her eyes, flicked her hair back and turned around to walk away.

Suddenly remembering the pact and having to make "friends" with him she sighed and stopped walking abruptly. 

Draco, who was about to stop her from going again, saw her stop. Thinking something was wrong. He went up to her.

"What's wrong?"

Hermione's stomach lurched; she took a breath of air and replied in a high tone, "Oh nothing, just thinking about something…"

"Really? Me too" Draco said responded

"Wow! You can think!" Hermione retorted back. Then remembering the pact – regretted it.

Draco looked up at Hermione's face –trying to figure out what was going through her mind. Her auburn eyes looked back into his eyes. She had never looked so, so, so… Draco couldn't find the words – beautiful.

"w-what are you looking at?" Hermione stammered, suddenly pulling away from his gaze. 

"Oh nothing, just thinking bout stuff…" Draco said smiling. 

Hermione had seen many sneers, evil grins and plenty of smirks. But nothing like this smile – it looked heartfelt and jolly.

Hermione smiled back and saw Draco's body relax.

"Do you wanna go back to the lake?" Draco suggested

Hermione who was lost in his eyes, nodded.

They went back to the lake and stared back out to the glistening water.

*~*

"I don't think I've ever talked to you before" Hermione stated – still looking at the lake.

Draco looked at her, with his head cocked to the side, "really? What are we doing right now?"

"No I mean, like really talk, in an actual nice conversation," Hermione answered

"Well, you've never talked to me before" Draco added shrugging

"That's because you were so mean, and sarcastic, and annoying and. . ."

"Ok! I get the point! I haven't been the best person to talk to! But I've changed! I really have!" Draco insisted

Hermione looked at her hands and pulled her hair back, "I guess you have, I noticed in 5th year"

"Why didn't you try and talk to me then, eh?" Draco asked playfully

"Cause you were still being an absolute jerk to Harry and Ron" Hermione answered plainly 

Draco looking surprised added in a worried tone, "me? A jerk? I think you've got the wrong guy!" 

Draco laughed, "well I admit I haven't been 'nice' to them, but I haven't done anything wrong to you lately, have I?"

Hermione looked doubtful, "Well . . . before you called me mudblood again, and that wasn't nice" 

"But! I did apologise!" Draco exclaimed with raised eyebrows.

Hermione grinned and gave a small laugh, "oh I s'pose"

*~*

After about 2 hours of talking and laughing, they both decided to head back up to the school.

While walking up to the Gryffindor tower Hermione felt elated and happy. She actually had a good conversation with Malfoy. _Does this mean we're friends?_ Hermione asked herself grinning. 

Her conscience answered for her, "Yes! You are Draco Malfoy's friend – and he's not as bad as you thought.

Hermione headed up to the common room with a humungous smile on her face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: I hope you liked this chapter! It's kinda cute! I think this is the longest chapter. Woo-hoo!

Please REVIEW!!


	5. Thinkin' bout u

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I wish I did but I don't: ( everything is all J.K.R!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco was feeling on top of the world! He had a good conversation with Granger. He sighed. _If only more people talk to_. Since his two "friends" Crabbe and Golye never had much of a vocabulary and agreed with whatever Draco tells them – Draco yearned for somebody to have a point, and their own mind. Like Hermione – she could argue her point whenever she felt like it, and wasn't afraid to show her opinion. 

As he walked up to the common room he heard the familiar running up the stairs and turned around – to his horror saw Pansy Parkinsin.

"Hi Draky-poo!" Pansy cooed

Draco rolled his eyes, and sighed, "Hi Pansy"

Ever since the 4th year she wouldn't leave him alone – even when Draco made it **very** clear when he hexed her with the silencing spell. It didn't get through her thick skull – she just thought he was playing, and continued to follow him around. 

*Draco gave the password "Black death" and walked through ignoring Pansy's babbling. 

He continued to walk up to the boy dorms – which stopped Pansy immediately.

"Awww! C'mon draky! Aren't you going to invite me up for a little fun?" She asked with her sexiest voice, which sounded a lot like she wanted to go to the toilet.

Draco shuddered and answered curtly, "Get real Pansy" and walked up the stairs, listening to Pansy's whimpering.

The sun was just setting as he looked out the window – all he could think about was – Hermione Granger, Hermione, Hermione…

*~*

In the Gryffindor Common Room Hermione sat on one of the comfy seats while looking over her Transfiguration Homework.  

Laughing and fooling around Harry and Ron walked in carrying sweets and lollies they bought from Hogsmeade.

"Hey Hermione" Harry called to her cheerfully

"Oh hello you two" Hermione replied smiling

Ron sat down next to Hermione munching on a chocolate frog, "So, what *munch* have you *munch* been doing?

Looking at Ron laughing, "nothing much, went out to the lake, sat and talked. Oh by the way you've got chocolate smeared on you cheek" 

Hermione giggled while Ron rubbed it off with his sleave.

Harry looked up at Hermione and asked, "soOoOoOoOo… Do you have anybody to go with to the ball?"

Hermione shrugged, turned slightly pink, "w-well I don't at the moment… but I do have someone on my mind"

"Really?" Ron asked – eyebrows lifted, hidden behind his fringe

"Yes, really" Hermione concluded, "So, have you finished all your homework yet?" Hermione asked them, trying to change the subject – unsuccessfully.

"Hey! Don't change the subject!" Harry accused! "You haven't told us who!"

 Hermione turned another shade of pink, and answered smartly, "well you never asked!" she stuck her tongue out.

And she laughed as she ran up to her dorm.

"Hey! You can't do that! You have to tell us!" Ron shouted.

Hermione shouted down, "No I don't!" and she laughed some more.

Harry gave Ron a puzzled look, "Who do you think it is?"

"I have no idea," Harry answered looking quite baffled himself.

[[AN: just 4 some info, I was about to stop the chapter here, but you guys wanted longer chapters so here I go!]]

*~*

Hermione sat on her bed putting all her homework into her bag.  Her weekend was coming to an end. She sighed and leaned back onto her pillow and thought about Draco.

During her pleasant thoughts the chatter of girls voices were heard and Parvati and Lavender walked through the door each of them carrying about 5 big shopping bags each.  

Parvati dropped the bags and heaved a sigh of relief as she sat down, "Phew! Shopping should be considered a sport you know! All this running around and trying on clothes is hard stuff!" She breathed, smiling

"You said it!" Lavender agreed sitting on her bed. 

"Thank goodness I didn't go! Look at you two! You're both worn out!" Hermione exclaimed

Parvati and Lavender laughed.

"But it's great Hermione! You should she the FABULOUS dress I got you for the dance! It's absolutely GOURGEOUS!" squealed Parvati.

"But, it might not fit me! And I can't pay you back, and you have to return it! I might not like it…"

"Oh stop being a spoil sport! It will fit you fine! You don't need to pay us back! And you're not going to return it because you'll love it!" Lavender said this in a-matter-of-fact way.

Hermione looked at them uncertainly, "if you say so… can I see it?"

Parvati beamed and nodded.

She pulled a light blue box out of one of her many bags and placed it on Hermione's bed.

Hermione edged to it slowly and opened the box.

She gasped. It was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hehehe! Yeah I know! It's shorter than it's supposed to be, but I got to do a project so I'll try and write the 5th chap soon.

And you'll know what the dress will look like too! Lol 

Oh and nvm bout the password to got into the Slytherine common room! I couldn't think of anything, and it was my friends idea :P 

Plz! Review! And sorry bout the 2 Chapter 4s!! So Sorry! My little mistake!

~~REVIEW!~~


	6. Many squeals of delight!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I wish I did but I don't:( everything is all J.K.R!

Yeah, yeah, I haven't written for ages…my apologies! BUT in my opinion 12 reviews is crap! C'mon pplz! REVIEW!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione lifted the dress up from the box. She just gasped again.

It was the most stunning dress she has ever laid eyes on. Smooth, shimmery, sleek and creme in colour with delicate embroidered flowers curling up from the hem up to the waistline. At the edges of the dress it was smudged with the tiniest bits of pink. The straps were made of thin silk, decorated with small diamonds. 

"Do you like it?" Parvati asked (already knowing the answer)

Hermione still open mouthed stuttered "I-I-I love it"

"GREAT! We knew you'd love it! Draco's gonna be blown away!" Lavender gushed

Hermione remembering Draco, blinked, and shook her head

"I-I-I can't accept this, you have to return it! I don't deserve this, it's to, to, to…"

"Beautiful?" answered Parvati "You're keeping this, and that's that!"

Hermione grinned at her very persuasive friends, and nodded with glee. "Should I try it on?"

Privati and lavender both squealed and Hermione turned to try it on.

~*~

The boys heard the girl's squeals.

"Golly! If they get this excited over shopping, imagine them at the ball!" Ron exclaimed 

Harry who was pre-occupied with his Transfiguration Homework just smiled.

"SoOoOoOoOoOoOo… do you know who your going to ask?" Ron sprang on Harry, scratching his neck looking around.

Harry jerked and shuddered remembering the last time he tried asking girls to go with him.

"Well… I s'pose I could ask Parvarti again, but she probably doesn't want to go with me. You got anyone on your mind?"

Ron blushed and shifted uncomfortably, "nope!" he answered in a high-pitched voice

Harry knowing that look, just stares at Ron raising his eyebrow.

"What!" Ron snapped accusingly

Harry gave a little smile, and looked away, "Oh, nothing…"

~*~

At dinner, Hermione cautiously turns around and stretches her neck, looking for Draco. Seeing him they lock eyes for what seemed like hours. He winks and turns back to his food. Hermione quickly turns back around, blushing a slight pink while grinning furiously.

"Did you see anybody particular or you just mainly happy?" Lavender asked cheekily

Hermione blushed more and stopped looking.

~*~ 

Draco loving the attention that Hermione was giving him, he was beaming inside, _"If only I could go up and talk to her, sweep her off her feet, plant kisses on her forehead…"_

"Hello? Anybody there? Draco! Are you listening to anything I'm saying? Pansy enquired annoyed

"Huh? What! Oh, leave me alone Pansy! I am trying to eat you know!" Draco snapped, pissed off at her, for disturbing his pleasant thoughts of Hermione.

Pansy frowns, and shrugs, "Oh! I'm sowwie! You must be awfully tired! You look so pale!"

Draco sighs, slams his fork down and bores Pansy with his stare, "PANSY! Leave me the HELL alone! I am not pale! This is ME! And Yes, I am tired! I'm tired of you! I AM NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND, AND YOU ARE DEFINETLY NOT MY GIRLFRIEND SO STOP ACTING AS IF WE ARE! JUST PISS OFF!"

With that, Draco stands up and storms off shaking his head with fury.

Pansy stands up, her bottom lip shaking. She sniffs, looks around at her fellow Slytherine's and runs off after Draco.

~*~ 

Noticing something happening at the Slytherine Table she turned once more to hopefully catch a glimpse of Draco. But all Hermione saw was Draco leaving the hall, and Pansy trailing. She turned back hastily as Hermione's heart took a plunge. _"I though they were never a couple? Where are they going?"_ Hermione scowled at her own thoughts. _"It's none of your business! They're probably just talking…right?"_

Parvati, noticing something wrong with Hermione she nudged her, and added softly so none of the boys would hear, "What's wrong mione?"

Hermione jolted, and answered with a sad smile, "oh, nothing, just nothing." And she turned around to look at the Slytherine table, and quickly looked back.

"Oh! I get it! He's not there for you to gawk at anymore!" Parvarti whispered cheekily, while grinning.

Hermione just looked at Parvati and answered hurriedly, "It's not that, I mean…" She rolled her eyes, and grumbled.

"Oh!!!!!!! You got it bad girl!" Lavender called out laughing.

Nearly the whole Griffindor table looked at Hermione, and she blushed a deep red. 

"Woops! Shouldn't have said that too loud right?" Lavender whispered sheepishly while biting her lip, stifling a laugh.

After that, Lavender could hardly get away from Hermione's murderous glare.

~*~

Fuming, Draco quickened his pace to the Slytherin Common room as soon as he heard the clumps Pansy's footsteps.

Almost running, Draco finally arrived, gave the password, and sprinted to the boy's dorms – ignoring Pansy's wailing and pleading.

Taking off his cloak, Draco sat on his bed and sighed. He slowly ran his hand slowly through his hair, and held his face in his hands while staring out the window once more. Thinking about the girl he had daydreamed about, the girl he longed for, the girl he needed to talk to. Hermione.

[[AN: hmmmmm… should I stop now? Should I? Maybe I will and punish all you ppls! For not reviewing! Nah…I'll continue]] – I'm too nice .

~*~

Following the embarrassing dinner, Hermione slowly trudged up to her dorm. 

"Hey Hermione!" Shouted Fred "who's the lucky guy, you've got the hots for?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, but still blushed terribly.

"No-body that concerns you Fred" 

"What about me?" George asked mischievously

"No-body that concerns you either George" Hermione answered smartly, "No if you will excuse me, I'm quite tired, so good night!"

Harry smiled and waved a goodnight as the same with Ron.

She continued to make her way up to her dorm, and was caught up to, by Lavender and Parvati.

"He soooooo likes you Hermione!" gushed Lavender

Hermione rolled her eyes but gave a small smile.

"AND you like him too! HEAPS!" added Parvati

"I don't! Well…not THAT much!" Hermione responded swiftly

"Pfffft! The way you were at dinner you'd think he WAS you boyfriend!" Lavender babbled 

Hermione stopped abruptly, and looked at Lavender wiggling her index finger dangerously.

"DON'T you start with me Lavender Brown! You embarrass me again and I'll announce to the whole school you're in love with Ron, Harry, Filch, Snape and rest of the school's faculty!" Hermione exclaimed seriously with a glare.

Lavender stuttered, "I – I – I – I, b-b-b-but, y-y-y-you"

Hermione gave a evil grin and stuck her tongue out while laughing and running all the way up to the dorm.

 Parvati giggled whereas Lavender scowled, "Lets get her!"

They both chased Hermione and had a massive pillow fight – by the time they had finished you wouldn't be able to walk in and classify their dorm as a room! Feathers were strewn all over the place!

"Well! I guess that settles that! No more embarrassment and no more threats!" Parvati laughed

In no time girlish laughter could be heard in the boys dorm – again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok! All done! That's the end of the 6th Chap! You want more I better get 10 reviews! If I don't – guess what? NO MORE STORY! 

I mean it! Even the smallest word as "yo!" or "hi!" will do! I just want to see all the people that read my fic.

NO JOKES!

10 REVIEWS! That's all I ask! No reviews – no story!

Thanks for the people that did Review! Luv you all! Mwa! J


	7. Waking up!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I wish I did but I don't:( everything is all J.K.R!

*Sniff sniff* I feel so special! THANKYOU to all the pplz that reviewed!!!! Now! To get on with the story! J

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco was sleeping soundly, when the familiar annoying ring of his alarm clock rang. Groaning, and standing up groggily he switched it off.

He shuffled slowly to the bathroom for a nice warm shower to start the day. Slowly undressing he noticed all the red creases on his face that gave a good imprint of his pillowcase. Sighing he gets into the shower.

~*~

On the other hand Hermione wakes up by the sound of knocking on the bathroom door by Lavender.

"HURRY UP!!! C'mon!! Geeze! PARVATI!! You don't take THAT LONG! OPEN UP!"

Hermione groaned and sat up, she coughed up a feather.

Wiping her mouth she exclaims, "Yuck! How long has she been in there?"

Lavender looks at Hermione with and grumbles, "About an hour! She woke up at 5am! 5AM!!! You'd think a girl could go to the bathroom!"

Hermione raised her eyebrow, and slinked off the bed and walked towards the bathroom door. Knocking hard.

"Parvati, open up, NOW! If you don't I'll open it magically and it wont be pretty!"

There was a silence and a distant voice from the bathroom, "Ok! I'm coming just give me 10 more minutes!"

Really losing her temper, Lavender literally growled at the door. "10 more minutes?!?!?!?! GET OUT NOW!!"

Slowly and feebly the doorknob turned and the door opened by a little crack, the waft of perfume, shampoo, hair spray and who knows what; mixed together was almost intoxicating. 

Although the door was opened, Parvati still hadn't come out.

Waving her hands around her face Hermione coughing, "Parvati! What were u doing in there?"

"Oh nothing out of the ordinary…"

Lavender looked at Hermione with raised eyebrows, "really? Then why are you hiding behind the door?"

"Hiding? I'm not hiding! It's just that, you're going to be very shocked when I come out, and I want you to be prepared…"

Hermione laughed nervously, "prepared? What do you mean?" Her voice was suddenly concerned, "Parvati? Did you do anything dangerous?"

"Erm…not really, just different…"

Lavender biting her lip tensely, "well, c'mon, show us what you've done then…"

Parvati slowly pushes the door wider.

Lavender and Hermione gasp.

~*~

Meanwhile, Draco warmed up, after his shower dresses slowly, and checks the time. 

He sighs, _"only 6:30 what am I going to do for another half hour?"_

**[[AN: BREAKFAST STARTS AT 7AM & CLASSES START AT 9AM]]**

Slowly making his way down to the common room he sees pansy curled up like a dog sleeping soundly at the foot of the stairs. Shuddering he creeps around her trying to be as quiet as possible. Making it around her, he gives a sigh of relief. 

"Man that was a close one!" he whispered to himself.

Speaking to soon, he backed into a table full of books, making them tumble down.

"Shit!"

Pansy grunts and snorts, but doesn't awaken.

Walking carefully, he sits himself onto a chair – shivering slightly as a cool gust of wind rushes through the room from an open window. Rolling his eyes, he gets up to close it but forgets about Pansy and trips over her. Stumbling he awakens her.

He freezes.

Rubbing her eyes and yawning Pansy murmurs, "Is that you dracky?"

Thinking fast, Draco covers his face with his cloak and fakes a high-squeaky-female voice, "Erm, No! It's… err… Blaise! Yes, Blaise! – Never mind me! Just go back to your deep slumber! I was just closing the window!"

Still drowsy, Pansy shrugs and falls back to sleep.

Draco sighs and tiptoed around her, back up the stairs to hide in his dorm for the time being.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yes! I know! It's one of my short chapters, but I wanted to see if you peoples wanted to know what happened to Parvati… *evil laugh!* 

Don't worry! It ain't THAT bad… *snicker*

Just wanted to thank: -Da pitzaa is all yars da pitzaa all yars anda mine your (sigh) mathars it za monafesseo MWA- totaloser - min.min.ah - peaches_n_cream – Settican - dramaqueen168 - emmy-bone-kat - Draco's Slytherin angel - yo_quiero_pelecanos_azules - a fan – Faerie – Dagger – TL - MysticalRing - tvfreak – Lina - dork4life53 - Luna-Elentari – Pamela - AWESOME STORY – skye – AND Hunni Bunni - for reviewing! Keep up those reviews! I love them all!

Oh! And I might change the idea of the "Yule Ball" it seems to plain and boring. If anyone has another cool idea for a type of ball don't hesitate to say it in a review! ;) thanks!


	8. Parvati? is that you?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I wish I did but I don't:( everything is all J.K.R!

Sorry it took a while for this chap, school just started and before and to finish an assignment. *Sigh but NEVER fear! I'll still be writing whenever I can fit it in! 

Keep those reviews coming! PLEASE! Or I'll leave another cliffhanger far more WORSE! And I wont write for...hmm **TWO months**! *Evil laugh* and I mean it! : P

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Recap:_

_Parvati slowly pushes the door wider._

_Lavender and Hermione gasp._

~*~

Hermione had to rub her eyes a few times. "P-Parvati? Is that you?"

Lavender was speechless with shock. Her eye's wide open. And her mouth a nice round "O"

Parvati laughed nervously, "It's the NEW me…"

**[[AN: Drum roll please!!]]**

Standing in front of her two best friends, stood the "new Parvati" instead of her sleek, dark, flowing hair – was an auburn haired girl, with blonde highlights. Her hair was jagged with spiky ends. Her eyebrows were nicely shaped, and tinted to match her hair. Her face usually had the occasional zit here or there. But now – Parvati's face was spotless. – But literally too. The few small freckles that were on Parvati's nose weren't visible at all. They were either magically removed or covered up pretty well with foundation. Hermione couldn't tell. Parvati's lips were also noticeably more full and pink. Her eyes were blinking fondly with her new long luxurious lashes – obviously tinted too. 

Lavender couldn't quite put her finger one it, but Parvati's nose looked different…

"Well?" Parvati questioned with an anxious smile on her face.

Lavender who had gotten over the shock, looked at Hermione, then back at Parvati, "Well…you look stunning, but just…" 

"Different, that's all, just Different," Hermione finished.

Parvati still unsure with her best friends' opinion, shrugged and added, "well it was either this look, or I shave my head and give myself a mullet"

Lavender's mouth gave the same "O" expression, but bigger, and her eyes were open so big, Hermione was certain, that any bigger, they would pop out. 

All Hermione could do was exclaim, "WHAT?"

Parvati giggled, "I was only joking! Geeze! You two are so gullible! IT was this look or I go chocolate brown with red streaks!"

Hermione and Lavender gave a sigh of relief and joined in the laughing. 

Very happy, that she was finally allowed to go the bathroom, leapt in there. 

Sighing, Parvati started laying out her robes on her bed while whistling softly. 

Hermione was stretched out on her bed, asked a simple question, "Parvati? Why the change?"

Parvati gave a tired smile, sat on Hermione's bed and explained.

~*~

Getting ready for breakfast, Draco sighed as the usual grumbling for the bathroom by Crabbe and Goyle was taking place. Walking past them, he muttered _"stupid gits"_

Seeing as most of his fellow Slytherin's had awoken, he was less worried about seeing Pansy at the bottom of the stairs. Still uncertain, he stepped cautiously down the winding stairs. Noticing nobody there he gave a small sigh of relief. 

Casually pacing around the common room with his hands in his pockets, he passed the large grandfather clock, and noticed it was 3 to 7. _"Might as well go down to breakfast early, not like there's anything to do here"_

Nearly at the door, he was stopped, by the annoying figure of Pansy, with her hands on her hips, head cocked to the side. Her face scrunched up, "Dracy… are you still mad at me? I'm so SORRY!! Oh please don't be angry with me! I couldn't bear it!" She was now pulling hard on his robes. 

Draco rolled his eyes, and exhaled noisily, and angrily. And with a steady, calm, but controlling voice, he spoke clearly through his teeth, "Pansy, get off my robes! Leave me be! I'm not angry with you, actually I'm FURIOUS! – So just go away!" 

And with that he left shaking his head. 

Pansy who still clearly couldn't get it, shouted out, "Are you going down to breakfast? I'll see you there!"

Draco stopped abruptly, and evil grin came across his handsome face. He turned around quickly, and advanced towards her with a slight smirk. "ACTUALLY… I'm going to the library…" he chose his words carefully, "I'm guessing it's too boring for you…but if you want, you can come…"

Pansy's eye's lit up and she answered with a sickly, high and cheerful tone, "Oh! I'll come! Of course I'll come! Oh! Let me get ready! I need to get dressed, and out some make-up on…"

Draco's eyebrows were raised, as he gave a fake smile, slowly backing away from her, out the door. "I'll just meet you there then!" And he ran off.

Smiling at his own genius, he walked off to breakfast, that would be free of Pansy for a day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yeah… I know!  I usually just go from Hermione to Draco! And they haven't even gone to breakfast yet! But puh-lease! I need time ppls! It will all come! 

Gimmie more reviews, and I'll post sooner! Gimmie none, and I wont post at all! J Simple as that!

REVIEW!!! 

And got any more idea's for a different kind of ball? Just tell me! I'm all -open for ideas! 

**Thanks for all the reviewers I do have! **

 **BUT** please note! I would've written more in the chapter, but it's 10.21 pm, and my dad told me to shut down the comp and I can't be bothered finishing this tomorrow! Oh well!


	9. they finally talk!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I wish I did but I don't:( everything is all J.K.R!

AN: hehehe… nah! I was Just JOKING! I wouldn't wait 4 two whole months! BUT don't review and I could consider it *smirk* sOoOoOoOo… hopefully this chapter that will actually get to breakfast! Lol.

AND 4 a change, I decided to start with Draco! ;)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Smirking his usual grin, he was much happier than usual. He exhaled contentedly, _"a breakfast WITHOUT pansy! Oh! This will be a relief!"_

Strolling casually to the great hall, he walked in sitting in his usual seat. Amazingly Crabbe and Golye were already there, stuffing their faces. Rolling his eyes, Draco sat, and helped himself to some pumpkin juice.

While drinking, more students started to file in. As it was only a few minutes past 7, not a large amount of people filled the hall as usual. Looking over his goblet, he saw Harry and Ron laughing and joking around. 

Grumbling Draco grabbed a bread roll, and bit a chunk of it, tempted to throw it at their heads. But no! He had to control himself. _"Hermione might walk in!"_

Crabbe thumped Draco hard on his shoulder.

"What the hell was that for?!" 

Crabbe gestured to the bread roll in Draco's hand, he was daydreaming and didn't realise he was half-chewing-munching-sucking on the roll. Draco shook his head, and threw the bread roll down. 

Looking across the hall, he saw Ron sniggering. He had obviously seen Draco's strange bread-roll-eating. 

Draco gave them a filthy look, and continued to fill his plate with more food. Always looking at the door. _"Where is she?"_

 Draco then realised he didn't know what he was going to do if she did actually walk in. He wouldn't be able to just go up to her in front of her bodyguards Potter and Weasley, and say, "Hi Hermione! Wanna go out with me sometime? I really like you, and can't stop thinking about you"

He gave himself a straight face K; he knew how stupid that sounded. 

He let out a great sigh.

~*~

Hermione listened attentively as Parvati unravelled the mystery to why she changed.

"Don't get me wrong, I mean, I wasn't unhappy with the way I looked or anything like that, it's just I wanted a different look, I was just bored…" 

Hermione just looked at her, "Boredom doesn't usually end up with drastic changes you know – I know you Parvati. You're crazy, but not stupid. And I know you did this because of something. What is it?"

Parvati raised her eyebrows, and chose her words carefully, "Well, I guess, well, no, I mean, you know I REALLY like Harry…but I…"

"HARRY? You did all this for Harry?? Aw! C'mon Parvati! He asked you before! You didn't need to change for him!" Hermione exclaimed

"I didn't"

Hermione's eyebrows knotted together, "huh?"

Parvati gave a cheeky grin, "With this look" – she stood up and twirled around, "I'm sure to get at least a BIT of attention – in the boy part of Hogworts, and well…if he doesn't notice me… then I'm sure I'll find someone!"

Hermione smiled, while she pointed a finger at Parvati, "you want to get Harry jealous!" and she laughed

Parvati blushed, and then turned to get dressed.

Hermione looked at her watch, "Whoa! Look at the time! It's 7:30! Lets get down to brekkie! Or we'll miss it!"

~*~

Draco was tapping his foot impatiently. 

He was just finishing a sausage when Hermione walked in with Lavender and Parvati. 

Draco looked again.

Parvati? 

The rest of the hall seemed to have the same reaction as Draco's, as Parvati seated herself down the murmurs, of particularly the guy section

"Is that Parvati? Whoa! She looks hot!"

"Hubba hubba"

"Nice! Very nice"

Draco, stopped listening and saw somebody much more appealing – Hermione. 

Her hair was wavy and glistening in the sunlight streaming through the windows. Her laughter, and smile warmed Draco up inside. 

He NEEDED to talk to her! 

He pretended to still be eating, but instead just watched her from a distance, waiting for her to get up and leave the hall. He hoped he could talk to her before class. 

~*~

Hermione could feel Draco's stares, and smiled. She tried to ignore them, but he was too hard to resist. Occasionally she would take a snippet of a look, but them look back at her friends. 

She NEEDED to talk to him.

But it seemed impossible. She speeded up, with her eating. She hoped she'd be able to break away from her friends just to talk. 

~*~

Draco chuckled softly under his breath, he had never seen a girl eat that fast! She obviously wanted to talk to him as much as he wanted to her. 

He saw her mumble something to her friends and rushed out to the door, when she got to it, she looked at Draco, gave a slight nod, and walked out.

This was his cue; he was about to say something to Crabbe and Goyle, then thought, _"What's the point?"_

Casually walking to the door with his hand in his pockets, he walked out looking around for Hermione. Nothing.

Confused he walked around a bit, continuing to turn his head.

His shoulders slumped. _"She probably didn't want to see me at all…"_

"BOO!"

"ARRGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Draco's heart was beating loud and fast against his rib cage.

Hermione started to giggle, and came out of the shadows.

"HERMIONE! Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart-attack!"

Hermione just raised her right eyebrow and smirked, "I just payed you back, for freaking me out the other day!"

Draco gave a brave face and suddenly exclaimed, "I mean, I wasn't freaked, I was just reacting, and making you think I was freaked, so…you could feel good about yourself…"

Hermione gave a straight face, with raised eyebrows, and a cheeky grin, "SURE! You keep telling yourself that…"

Draco pretended to be shocked and laughed.

Hermione pointed, and asked, "You want to go outside?"

Draco shrugged, "sure"

Walking slowly outside, it was complete silence.

Hermione was biting her lip, and bursting. She had so many things to say but didn't know how.

Draco was stumped. _"How come I can't start a conversation? I mean, it was ok before…hmm…I need to think of something intelligent to say" _

"So…" _"Great start of a conversation Draco"_

"Yeah…so…" _"Arrgh! I need to say SOMETHING!"_

"Um…I like you hair today!" _"Why the hell did I say that for? REALLY intelligent!"_

Hermione couldn't take the silence or the stupid make of a conversation. So. She cracked up laughing.

Draco looked at her confused, "What's so funny?"

"This, us, the whole conversation, this is getting no-where! It's like we're complete strangers meeting for the first time!"

And with that Hermione started laughing again.

Draco saw the funny out of this, and started chuckling. 

The conversation started to develop from here. 

When they were finally outside they say on the seats near a big willow tree. 

Hermione tilted her head, and gave a slight smile at Draco. Draco smiled, and looked into Hermione's big brown eyes, he saw innocence, and beauty.

Hermione looked at Draco puzzled, "why are you looking at me like that?"

Draco shook his head and replied, "huh? I mean, oh nothing, just got lost in you beauty, that's all."

Hermione blushed a slight pink, "Oh, that's the corniest thing I've ever heard! But it's sweet"

Draco raised his eyebrow, "So I'm sweet now, am I? I thought you thought of me as the sizzling hot babe of all Hogworts"

Hermione gave the same look Lavender had on her face, a bit "O". "Excuse me? I don't think so! Aren't we getting a bit vain here?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Pfft! No need to deny it Granger, I know you think I'm a babe!"

Hermione sighed, and stood up, and lifted her hands exasperated, "Oh please! Malfoy! Screw your head back on! I think I saw it blow up really big and float up into the sky, because of all the hot air!"

Draco was taken back, but impressed, "You know? For a girl, you have pretty good insults and come-backs"

Hermione laughed, "Why thank you, kind sir!" And with that she curtsied and laughed again. 

"I never knew you were so laid back! I always thought you were the mega bookworm that always needed to be in class early, and never did anything but study, and have no social life!"

Hermione was a little hurt with this, and then realised that was what probably EVERYONE thought of her, she said quietly, "Oh, really", then confident hiding her hurt, "Well! You shouldn't judge a book by its cover!"

Draco shrugged, "I s'pose not!" 

Hermione gave a little downcast sigh, and sat back down, slumped.

Draco moved a little closer to her, and lifting her chin up with his hand, "hey, you ok? You just seemed a little down so suddenly"

Hermione gave a small smile, and shook her head, "yeah, I'm fine…"

"No you're not"

"No! Really I am! See?" Hermione jumped up, and started doing cartwheels, but with the last one, she fell and stacked it. She sat up, and rubbed her head, laughing. 

Draco laughed at her, "You are absolutely crazy you know that?"

"Yep! Sorta figured that AGES ago!"

Draco helped her up.

While helping her up, Hermione noticed his watch.  

"**8:56**!!!!! CRAP! Draco! We're going to be late for class!"

Draco looked at his watch, "SHIT! C'mon, lets roll!"

Hermione realised an answer to her little problem. She watched Draco run to the castle hurrying to get his books. Draco realised she wasn't following.

"Hurry up Hermione!"

"There's no need!- _Accio Transfiguration books!_ She walked slowly to the castle, and a whizzing sound was heard, and 3 books landed softly in Hermione outstretched arms. 

Hermione caught up to Draco. "See?Easy! See you in class!"

And with that Hermione hurried off.

_"Damn! I should of thought of that!"_

Draco continued his quick pace to class.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: And that's the end of another Chapter! Hope you liked it! FINALLY they meet! And FINALLY it got through breakfast! Lol! 

There should be more Draco/Hermione interaction, **IF** I feel nice!

REVIEW! Or there won't be!

I NEARLY made them kiss, but decided it was WAY too soon. It'll come…EVENTUALLY…HOPEFULLY! 

**REVIEW!** Or I'll make something horrendous happen! UMM…. Like… Parvati ends up with Draco… OR Hermione gets with some weird guy – **NOT Draco**! *Gasp* 

Oh! And I need some help should there be:

~A **costume** ball

~A **Masquerade**

~A **Muggle theme** ball

~A **"lovers"** ball [I thought of that just now – I have no idea why]

~OR something else! Gimmie others! I'm all, open for suggestions 

AND thanks 4 all the reviews!

And really sorry for the long wait! I wrote this a while ago, and kept forgetting to post it! *hangs head in shame*


	10. fustration leads too

**CHECK READ!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I wish I did but I don't:( everything is all J.K.R!

AN: sorry for the long waits! I have a heap of assignments, and have to squeeze in time to write!

Ok! Enough Chitchat! Down to business! I'll answer questions in my next chapter, cause I'm uploading this in the school library when I'm not supposed to be…*dum di dum* 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sliding into her seat, Hermione just made it to Transfiguration. Ron gave her a puzzled look, but she just shrugged.

"Where have you been? You're usually early, I thought you said you were only going to spend a _few_ minutes in the library?" Ron whispered

Hermione puzzled, then realised, "huh? Oh...I mean, I just got a bit carried away, that's all…"

Harry raised his eyebrow, "sure…"

Hermione, suddenly getting very defensive accused, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Harry shook his head, and looked at his hands, "nothing…"

As the talking got louder, in the classroom, Professor *McGonnagal* shushed the class, and began.

~*~

Hermione had and uncomfortable feeling when around Harry, it was if he knew something, but wasn't saying. 

He felt so distant. 

~*~

The day went on as usual. As Hermione went to her dorm to collect a few books, she ran into Lavender and Parvati talking and chattering on. 

"Hey guys, can't stay for long, I've got to hit the books."

Parvati rolled her eyes, "You could do that…OR you could listen to the goss we have!"

Lavender gave an understanding nod.

Hermione sighed, and sat down next to them, "What is it _this_ time? Did something utterly amazing happen, and a unicorn ran into the castle, spreading it unbelievable magic onto everyone giving them the ability to fly?" 

Lavender looked at her, "Ha ha"

"It's all over the school! It's about the ball!" Parvati babbled

Hermione looked at both of them strangely, "What _now_?"

"Well Angela heard from a group of Hufflepuff girls, that heard it from Ravenclaw, that heard it from…"

"I get it! Just tell me what it is"

"The ball isn't going to be a Yule ball, as expected!"

It was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes, "Well nah! When did you figure that out? It states clearly in the rule book of the Triwizard Tournament, that for a Yule ball it has to…"

Lavender glared at Hermione, "Yeah, yeah, whatever! We sort of knew Anyways!" 

"Can I Continue?" Parvati asked?

"Sure…sure..." Hermione answered 

"Well, I heard it's going to be a masquerade!"

Lavender looked confused, "But I thought they said it was going to be a costume ball?"

Hermione giggled, "Maybe you two should get your facts right before getting so excited"

"I'm pretty sure, it's going to be a masquerade!" 

"No! It's a costume ball!"

"Ok! You two decide then when I come back, tell me your verdict, ok?"

And with that she collected her books, and hurried off to the library chuckling softly. 

~*~

Sitting down in her usual seat, she flipped through her books.

"I thought you'd be here," A familiar voice stated.

Hermione looked up, and saw Harry.

Hermione gave a small smile. "Hi"

Harry sat down opposite her.

He spoke in a soft, but determined voice, "I know you weren't in the here this morning"

Hermione started to feel hot, and blushed as she flipped the pages of her book; unaware she was holding the book upside down. "I don't know what you're talking about" 

_He couldn't have seen me with Draco could he?_

"I think you do"

"W-what do you mean?" Hermione stammered

"I came here looking for you, and you were nowhere to be found, I even asked Madame Pince." 

Hermione eyes widened, but not once did she lift her eyes off her book, "Oh… you probably came when I had left."

Harry looked concerned, "Hermione look at me"

She raised her head slowly and met Harry's emerald eyes. 

"I saw you walk out with_ Malfoy_" Harry spat. 

"I-I-I-I thought…I mean…I…He...we...Were just talking…" Hermione spluttered.

"Talking? Are you hiding something? Is he hurting you? What the matter?"

"No! Nothing like that, we were just talking! That's it! Just talking! Ok? I'm fine! He is another human being you know? He _does_ have the ability to speak!"

Harry's mouth widened, "You're actually defending him!" His voice raised

In an angry whisper, "I am not!"

Harry accused, "You are! You're getting all defensive, and putting words in my mouth!"

"Well your jumping to all these stupid conclusions! Geeze! We were just talking!"

Harry raised his eyebrow, "I never said you _weren't_, it's just, not you! And…maybe there's something going on with you two…I mean…" 

"How could you even think that?"

"Well…"

Hermione shook her head in frustration, she slammed her book shut, and packed up. "I'm leaving, don't follow me, unless you think I'm going to have another _intimate_ encounter with Malfoy!"

Hermione stormed off.

"Wait! Hermione hang on! I didn't mean it like that!"

Harry sighed.

He then noticed one too many eyes looking at him strangely.

Harry glared at them, "What?"

~*~

Hermione stormed off, angry and frustrated. 

There was only one way she could get rid of her angriness.

~*~ 

Harry went to look for Hermione, she wasn't in the common room, or in the library (obviously), and Ron didn't know where she was either.

Harry exhaled deeply, and sat in the comfy armchair next to Ron.

"You look troubled"

Harry snorted, "I can't find Hermione"

"She'll probably turn up somewhere! – She always does."

"Yeah…But I really pissed her off before"

"About what?"

"Erm…Never mind, it something small…nothing important… Like you said, she'll turn up"

Rom gave a concerned look, "Tell me Harry! If she got pissed about it I want to know!"

Harry just shook his head, waved his hand around and lied, "Nah, it's nothing, I was arguing about the transfiguration homework…" 

Ron still not convinced, raised his eyebrows, "Oh… Ok"

~*~

[[AN: hmmm… Should I stop here? Nah! I'll keep going you people deserve it! I haven't written in ages!]]

~*~

Hermione was puffed, her hair stringy with sweat. She bent over breathing heavily. Beads of sweat covered her forehead, which she wiped off with the back of her hand. She felt revitalised, and relieved. The anger that was kept inside was released. 

Her cheeks her flushed, and her breathing was steadying.  Walking slowly now. A run around the whole Hogworts might not seem tiring, but it definitely not easy. She managed to make it in half an hour. 

**[[What were you thinking?]]**

She undid her hair and did it again in a high ponytail. She started stretching on a rock. 

_"First my legs, then my arms. I'll do a few kicks then I'll be done. A whole workout."_ She thought.

~*~ 

Draco was walking across the grounds, but seeing Hermione running, made him raise his eyebrows. Especially as he had never seen him wearing what she was wearing. She was wearing a tight, black crop-top that hugged certain body parts. To top that off short, black bike pants added to her outfit. Draco couldn't resist, he had to go over and talk to her.

When he got to her she was stretching her arms, with her toned back toward him.

He faked a cough. "You should dress like this more often"

Hermione turned around suddenly. She faced a handsome smirking Malfoy. 

"Oh… Hi Dra-Malfoy" She blushed.

"I've never seen you like this before"

Hermione laughed, "Nobody has, I usually charm 'my outfit' to look like normal school robes, but today I realised I forgot"

"Sure! You _forgot_"

Hermione gave him a straight face, "Oh sure Malfoy, I dressed like this because I knew _you_ would come here and see me"

"Well I have to go, potions is in half and hour minutes I've gotta just get a bit of lunch"

Hermione gave a shocked look, "Oh no! I forgot all about lunch! I can't walk into the school looking like this! "

Draco found Hermione's panic attack amusing, "Why not? I doubt anyone will notice"

Hermione shot daggers from her eyes, "Thanks for the help, I can't believe this! I should have brought my wand!" 

Hermione started babbling on, and fussing and having more panic attacks.

Draco gave his usual smirk, taking out his wand twirling between his fingers. He spoke in a cheeky way, "welllllllll… I **could** lend you my wand… But seeing as you seem too preoccupied…"

Hermione shut up immediately, her eyebrow raised, "Why would _you_ help me? Aren't we supposed to be _deadly enemies_?" 

Draco rolled his eyes; "well I guess you don't need my help then!"

Draco put his wand back into his pocket, and slowly turned around.

"Wait! Ok! Give me the wand!"

Draco gasped and gave a sly grin, "you didn't say the _magic _word"

"Please" Hermione answered monotonously holding out her hand

Draco was by far enjoying this, "hmmm…well...ok, but you have to say:"

With this Draco coughed, and put on a mimic of Hermione's voice, "_Please kind Draco, please allow me to borrow your precious and wonderful wand! Please! I would be forever in you debt, oh mighty Draco!"_

Hermione was not enjoying this, as much as Draco, she sighed, "I am not going to beg for it! If you really are _kind_ then you would allow me to use it!"

Draco shrugged, "fair enough" and he handed over his sleek wand to Hermione. 

"Thankyou" Hermione added politely.

Hermione stood up straight and pointed the wand at herself muttering a charm.

Nothing happened.

Hermione unworried tried again.

Still nothing was happening.

Getting a bit frustrated she tried again.

Nothing.

Draco looking bored, finally added, "Oh, did I forget to tell you? Nobody can use my wand except for me, it was specially designed for that."

Hermione clenched her fists, "WHAT?!"

"Hang on! Don't worry! I'll do it! Trust me!" Draco said hastily 

Hermione handed his wand back, very aggravated.

"You better not stuff this up ok? Or I swear I'll kill you!"

Draco looked playful, "is that a threat Granger?"

"No, it's a promise!" Hermione responded 

Draco sighed, pointed at Hermione with his wand, and muttered a strange charm, Hermione had not heard before.

"Hey! What does that do?"

"You'll see…" Draco answered cockily

Suddenly her crop-top and bike pants transformed into a chicken costume.

"DRACO! I mean MALFOY! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! CHANGE IT NOW!"

Draco was biting his lip stifling a laugh, "woops sorry wrong spell…"

"Why don't you do me an _actual_ favour, and summon my wand?"

"I s'pose I could do that, or I could leave you clucking till you lay an egg"

"MALFOY! DO IT!"

"But..."

"NO BUTS!"

"But I…"

"NO!"

"Just let me try one more time! PLEASE!" Draco asked pleadingly giving an irresistible, baby face.

Hermione melted, and gave in, "Fine! But if you don't get it right, you HAVE to summon my wand!

Draco cleared his throat muttered another strange charm, that was unknown to Hermione. 

Immediately Hermione's outfit began to transform into a whole different attire.

Hermione gasped, "Draco!" she exclaimed

"What? I think you look good!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**OOOHHH!  What is Hermione wearing? Better review to find out ;) **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**AN:** Ok, Ok! I did it as fast as I could…which wasn't fast at all! *Hits own hand* see? I punished my self! School holidays are coming soon, so I'll write more often, I promise! 

I'll soon figure out what kind of ball I'm going to do, but it's still a bit fuzzy. I'm still open for ideas! 

I yes I do realise Hermione and Draco are both way OOC but I can't help it… well I like them better like this :P so there! . 

Draco is such a meany-poo! I like him nicer! 

Keep Reviewing please! I love you all who do! 

**Remember:** the more you people review the more encouraged I get! And I tend to write more! And sooner! 


	11. Never doubt a girl!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I wish I did but I don't:( everything is all J.K.R!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione was gaping at herself. She had never worn anything so…revealing. On her toned body, she was draped in a long black gown, with a plunging neckline, showing off her bulging cleavage. It showed not too much, but just enough to leave something to the imagination. The flowing dress was split up the left side, letting her leg free to move out. 

She was aware of Draco checking her out, moving his eyes up and down - yet she felt sexy, and supreme. Draco stood aback, marvelling at his own genius, "See, you look stunning!"

Hermione still a bit bewildered at her outfit, just answered with a soft murmur, "Do I…?" 

Draco smirked and nodded seductively. But unfortunately his ego came back, and as any guy would have liked to say, he answered, "Believe me! You are one sexy babe! I would just love to hold those…"  

Suddenly something snapped in Hermione's head, and her morality floated back. "Arrgh! You pig! What am I doing! You sleazy, disgusting…" she couldn't finish her sentence, she was too busy trying to cover herself up. 

Draco lost his smirk, and realised what he nearly said, "I mean! I would love to hold those…erm…shoes! Yes shoes! I mean look at them! They're gorgeous!" 

Draco started to twirl his wand in his hands again. 

Hermione gave a murderous look at Draco. "I SWEAR! THIS WAS TOTALLY UNCALLED FOR! LOOK AT ME! I AM NOT GOING TO WALK INTO THE HALL LOOK LIKE A SLUT! – THIS WAS YOUR LAST CHANCE! GET MY WAND NOW! OR I'LL DO SOMETHING, I MIGHT REGRET!"

Draco's eyes widened a teensy bit. Taken by surprise, he nodded quickly. He had never been ordered by anyone beside's he father, and that was a while ago. And plus, he had never been ordered by an extremely angry girl, dressed in an exceedingly sexy dress, threatening him. 

"_Accio Hermione's wand!_" Draco commanded, loudly.

Hermione was red in the face, and was tapping her foot repeatedly, with her arms crossed over her cleavage. 

Draco waited patiently, a soft whizzing sound was heard, and Hermione's wand landed neatly on Draco's outstretched hand.

Hermione glared at Draco, holding out her own hand. 

Draco held her wand in his hand, unsure whether to pass it too her or not. He smirked, "can you say pretty please?"

Hermione's short fused had burned out, and she could not take Draco's sarcasm, and wit any longer. Making a sound from the bottom of her throat that sounded roughly like a dog growling, she snapped, "Give me my damn wand or I'll KICK YOUR ARSE! And I mean that literally!"

Draco smirked again, "pfft! I'd like to see you try! You couldn't take me on"

Hermione rolled her eyes, and smirked herself, he obviously did not know of her black belt. Hermione gave the most innocent face, and nodded. With a small, cute, and defenceless voice, she said, "You're right! A girl like me could _never_ take on a guy like _you_ on." She then gave a dangerous smile, Draco looked puzzled, "But then again, there's no harm trying!"

Hermione flipped up in front of Draco, pushing him hard on the chest making him fall back a little. She then kicked his hand making her wand fly up. With that, she jumped, and caught her wand. Keeping in mind she was still wearing the long gown, this was quite and achievement. Quickly changing the charm, she returned back to her Gryffindor robes. 

Running her hands through her hair, she smiled triumphantly. Draco was staring in utter amazement – rubbing his hand where she had kicked it. 

Hermione looked at him, her hazel eyes piercing into his, "next time never doubt what a _girl _like me can do"

She swept off, leaving Draco there still rubbing his hand. And thinking, _"I guess that went well!"_

~*~

Hurrying off to lunch, Hermione couldn't help grinning. Even though Draco had previously dressed her in a daft chicken suit and an elegant yet slutty dress. "_Still!"_ She thought, "_I whipped his ass! "_

~*~

Parvati and Lavender were sitting in their usual seats on the Gryffindor table. Still discussing the theme of the ball when Hermione arrived. 

"Oh! We haven't figured out what kind of ball yet, but more idea's have come up!" exclaimed Lavender

Hermione raised her eyebrows; she was unable to say anything, as her mouth was full of pumpkin juice. Swallowing she asked, "really? What now?"

Lavender nudged Parvati, but she wasn't paying any attention. On the contrary she was the attention. She was fluttering her eyelashes, at the numerous boys that were giving her winks, and smiles. 

Lavender tried again, "Parvati, PARVATI!'

Parvati turned, "huh? What? Sorry, couldn't help it!"

 Lavender looked at her annoyed, "sheesh! Give it a rest! You have plenty of time to look for guys! The ball? Hello?"

"Oh right! Yeah! Well, the masquerade is one idea, and a muggle theme one, oh! And also a animal one…but I think that's just a stupid one, George and Fred made up."

Hermione laughed, "most probably! Imagine dancing in a penguin outfit"

"Or a cow!" Lavender joined in, laughing.

"Pfft! Who needs to dress up as a cow! Look at Pansy! She doesn't even need a costume!" Parvati added

~*~__

Harry sighed while sitting in a comfy Gryffindor armchair; he didn't feel like going to lunch. He had double potions next and he wasn't particularly looking forward to it - especially with the Slytherins. Although his stomach was rumbling a tiny bit, he didn't want to go down and see Parvati. He shuddered. Ever since she made the dramatic change she acted as if Harry wasn't there then suddenly change and go to him, laughing at what ever he said even though it wasn't meant to be funny. And she gave him winks every time they made eye contact, as well as hitting his arm playfully every 10 seconds when they talked. Now Harry wasn't a girl expert, but he was pretty sure there was something fishy going on – because as soon as someone like Seamus, Dean or any other guy passed by she would flutter her eyelashes, and do exactly the same thing to them as she did to him. 

Harry rolled his eyes, and muttered, "Girls are way to confusing!"

"Why do you say that?" a familiar voice replied.

Harry turned around without getting up, and saw Neville stroking Trevor – who was croaking contently. 

"Oh, never mind. Hey, how come your not at lunch?"

Neville shrugged, "Dunno, wasn't hungry I guess" he sat in the armchair next to Harry.

"Okay"

Neville put Trevor down, who hopped joyfully up to the boy dormitories. "Harry? Can I ask you a question…It's kinda embarrassing, and you don't have to answer or anything…It's just that I'm not that experienced, and I thought you would be…not that I'm saying you are, I mean, you might, or not… but I don't know, and you don't have to answer or anything…but it's…"

"Neville! Just ask!" Harry exclaimed, smiling. "It's ok! You can ask me anything! I promise, if it's private I wont tell a soul" Harry commended, holding a hand it the air. 

Wringing his hands nervously, Neville quickly looked around the common room to check if anyone else was around, when all was clear, he exhaled loudly and spoke in a soft, quick voice, "Iwantedtoaskyouaboutgirls"

Harry made a puzzled look, "pardon?"

Neville flushed a light crimson; "I wanted to ask you about girls"

Harry grinned, "Why didn't you say so mate? We can talk about girls! Every guy does!"

"Yeah…but I couldn't really talk to anyone, I mean, all the other guys think I'm a hopeless wimp…"

"That's not true Neville" Harry stated sternly

"It is! And it's not about girls in general…mostly just one in particular…"

Harry grinned again, "C'mon Neville spill! Who's the lucky lady? Is it…hmmm…Lavender? Oh! Wait, Parvati?"

Neville gave a straight face, "Harry! You're not helping! And it's neither of them."

Harry couldn't help nudging forwards, "OR! It could be that Hufflepuff girl that you bumped into on the train, I saw her, and she kept staring at you!"

Neville deepened the shade of crimson, "Her name was Juliet, and the only reason she was staring at me, was because she liked Trevor…"

Harry raised his eyebrow, "Sure…Aw...c'mon Neville! Just spit it out! I know you want to!"

Neville licked his dry lips, nervously, and took a deep breath in, "Well, ok, but you can't tell anyone!" Harry nodded attentively, "It's-it's…"

~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**AN:** I'm really sorry for this chapter, it kinda sucks! It's short and is pretty pointless, but I thought I better upload it, coz I promised I'd write more, and more often. 

I wasn't going to upload it…but because of Electra87 nice review, I was encouraged to write a bit more and decided to post this chap!

**Thanks for everyone's reviews! I haven't been the best writer, but I've tried…** *looks down* 

But please keep reviewing! *begs* 


	12. Eye rolling, glaring and just plain wier...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I wish I did but I don't:( everything is all J.K.R!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Neville was stuttering, "it's, it's, it's…"

"HERMIONE!! HANG ON! STOP! WE DIDN'T MEAN IT! HOLD ON!" Parvati Shouted followed by Lavender; as Hermione stormed through the common room, flushed and angry.

She stopped and glared at her 'so called' friends. In a soft, harsh, dispersed voice she replied, "How could you? That was absolutely the most embarrassing and horrific thing anyone could've done to me! And you're supposed to be my friends!"

With that, she sauntered up the stairs to the girls dorms, and a loud click was heard, remotely the door locking.

Lavender and Parvati looked at each other in frustrated, guilty looks. They looked terribly unhappy.

Harry and Neville stunned by the outburst of the girls hardly moved an inch. They just looked at each other in confusion. 

Parvati noticed the two boys, rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Don't ask" and sat down with Lavender at a table farthest away from the boys. 

Neville bit his lip and Harry raised his eyebrow. "I think we should finish this conversation another time?"

Neville nodded agreeably and walked up to the boy's dorms. Unlike Harry - who walked casually towards Parvati and Lavender. Lavender nudged Parvati and sort of gave her a death stare; Parvati gave a slight smile as if allowing Harry to step into their little territory. As Harry continued to walk closer, Lavender rolled her eyes, sat back in her chair, exhaling loudly while crossing her arms.  It was Parvati's turn with the death stare, but then changed her stare to a flirtatious grin towards Harry. 

  
Harry shortened his pace, deciding whether to go up to talk to them. But then he had no choice as Parvati spoke, "Hi Harry!"

"Err…Hi"

Lavender just raised her eyebrows and murmured a 'hi'

"Um… What was with Hermione?"

Lavender cut in, "Oh that! Don't worry about that! She'll get over it, I mean, she should…wont she?" She gestured towards Parvati. 

Parvati shrugged and sighed. "She better! I forgot our key to our dorm, and I know you never bring yours."

Lavender gasped, "shit…" Harry looked confused again, "can't you just use _alohamora_?

Parvati shook her head, "Hermione's not dumb you know! She'll be putting about a million different spells on that door!"

"Oh yeah…Anyway! I want to know what happened! Or would you prefer me to hear it from some weirdo that heard it from another weirdo?"

"Fine! But, first, lemmie explain, what we did was done because we are both looking out for Hermione…" Lavender started, "And We want her to be with the best, and to true to her feelings"

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Parvati held up her hand and said, "And you have to stay quiet till we finish, then you can ask all the questions you like…But…we might want to answer some of them, but that besides the point. 

Harry gave a suspicious look, and nodded carefully.

Lavender took a deep breath and started explaining. 

~*~

The Hall was extremely quiet and everyone from every house just looked at each other speechless. Nobody looked quite as shocked as Ron; White from shock, his eyes were as round as saucers, still holding his bread-roll.

Just then, the man of the hour Draco Malfoy walked through the doors whistling, hands in his pockets. He stopped abruptly as he realised all eyes were on him, and not a sound was made. He looked towards the Slytherin table, angry glares. He looked at the Hufflepuff table, surprised stares. Then towards the Ravenclaw table amused looks, (except the girls who all had gloomy eyes). And finally the Gryffindor Table, almost everyone had menacing looks, except a certain Red head with a stoned look, just staring at his bread roll. 

His immediate reaction was to run, and don't stop running. But he _was_ a Malfoy. He gave a smirk, and said, "What? Hasn't anyone ever seen a Slytherin whistling Greensleves?"

Nobody moved, or made any noise. Suddenly a screeching noise of a chair was made. Draco turned, and Pansy walked towards him with a fuming glare, and hissed, "What the hell do you think your doing associating, talking or even _liking_ a bitch and MUDBLOOD like Granger?" She emphasised and spat out Mudblood. "Your little secret is up Draco, everyone knows." 

Draco blinked, "What?!"

~*~

Harry blinked, "WHAT!"

Parvati and Lavender Nodded

~*~

Hermione was in hysterics; she was pacing up and down totally freaking out. _Breath, in, out_, Hermione took deep breaths, but they were not helping. _This is all a bad dream, this isn't happening._ Hermione started pinching herself, exclaiming "OW!" every time. 

She sat down, agitated, biting her fingernails. She was flushed, dizzy and upset. She walked uneasily to the sink, splashing her face with cold water – looking in the mirror she saw an absolute horror, she nearly screamed. Her hair was a wreck, all over the place, more frizzy and curled then ever. Her face was blotchy and red from crying angry, frustrated tears. The mascara (which she thought was waterproof) was smudged and running down her face. She held the sink for support – took a deep breath and washed her face, brushed her hair and sat down. 

Hermione had heard the bell ages ago, but she didn't care. She was trying to come to terms with what had happened at lunch…

*Parvati, Lavender and Hermione were talking normally, more about the mysterious, unknown ball. And the topic of guys came up (obviously) one in particular, no guesses needed – Draco. Hermione told Parvati and Lavender in strict confidence about what had happened previously. They squealed and badgered Hermione to admit that there was a certain spark between them. As usual Hermione gave in and confessed she felt something for him. And at that very moment Lavender asked Hermione would like to make it official, but before Hermione could ask what 'official' meant. Parvati stood up (grabbing plenty of attention) and shouted those very words that Hermione would never forgive her for, "HEY GIRLS! I'M VERY PRIVLAGED TO ANNOUNCE THAT DRACO IS TAKEN, AND TO NO OTHER THEN OUR GIRL HEMIONE GRANGER! SO GIRLS! HANDS OFF! HE'S ALL HERS!" Cracking up Lavender and Parvati looked at Hermione. Hermione couldn't breathe, and blood started rushing to her head she looked at Ron shaking her head, speechless, she looked horror-struck at Parvati and Lavender and Ran out of the hall as fast as anything, followed by the shouting Lavender and Parvati…*

Hermione was flushing at just the thought of her embarrassment and held her head in her hands. She vowed to never leave her room till she was 45 and never speak to Parvati and Lavender EVER again. 

She was just started pacing up and down (again), when the fluttering of wings was heard. A beautiful owl landed on her windowsill. As she approached, the owl held out its leg, Hermione took the scroll and petted the owl briefly, and then it took off immediately. 

Opening the scroll nervously, she bit her lip as she read:

Granger…I mean Hermione,

We desperately need to talk this is totally crazy. I don't really know when we can meet or how, as I'm being hunted down by my entire house. I don't know if you want to talk to me, and you probably don't, but if you do please reply soon.

Draco. M

Ps. Yeah…bout before…the dress…sorry!

Hermione smiled slightly. And inked her quill and replied. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry for the late coming of this Chapter. I haven't been really 'in the mood' for writing. But for some reason I felt like writing. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!! You know…the more reviews I get at once, the faster I will post!! SOOOOO pleaseeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!! 

I had to finish sort, as my sister is annoying me to go on the comp!

**REVIEW!! PLEASE!**


	13. letters, hooting, droppings and kicks!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I wish I did but I don't:( everything is all J.K.R!

(Ps all the "letters" are enclosed in asterixis [* *] because the italics keep going funny and wont come out!) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_*Dear Draco,_

_I think I know exactly what you're going through, I mean it did include you. I bet it was a shock when you found out. But besides all that I still do want to see you._

_Hermioneeeeeeeeeee______*_

Hermione drawled her name on her 5th letter to Draco. She sighed read it through and scrunched it up and threw it on the pile. She looked out the window, and wondered what she was missing in potions, and then she wondered how she was going to reply to Draco's note, then she wondered how long she'd survive without food staying up in her Dorm for the rest of her life. She took a new piece of parchment and inked her favourite quill.

_*Malfoy…I mean Draco (I can call you that right?)_

_I'm guessing your missing out on potions too. I'm terribly alone and very embarrassed. I hope you realise this is the 6th note I've written! I'm not sure where your hiding but I wouldn't mind a bit of company! I'm not quite sure how, or where we can meet either, but I'm sure I'll find a way (or you). Reply soon (unlike me)_

_Hermione_

_Ps. I'm considering forgiving you* _

Hermione grumbled. She didn't know why a note was so important, but for some reason she felt it just _had_ to be perfect! She was about to scrunch the note up, when the familiar rustling of wings was heard. The same beautiful owl landed on the windowsill – stretching its leg out, Hermione took the scroll. And looked towards the owl – unlike before it stayed fixed looking around as if waiting. Hermione shrugged and read the scroll; it was the same memorable fancy writing:

*I'm not sure if you just don't want to reply or you writing a really long letter. But you don't have to write a 10-foot one! I've been waiting for ages! I was thinking you don't own an owl so I told Draconis Jr. to stay. (I have a feeling you laughing at his name right about now) Anyways, just a short simple Yes or No will do. I've figured a way to see you. Trust me.

Draco* 

Hermione spluttered and laughed briefly at Draconis Junior's name. She didn't care about the letter anymore she flipped Draco's note around and scribbled:

*All right! Sorry! Yes I would like to see you.

Hermione*

Carefully rolling it up, she attached it to Draconis Junior's Leg. She pet his head feeling his sleek feathers and chuckled again at his name. As if knowing she was laughing at his absurd name, he ruffled his feather indignantly and flew off.

~*~

Draco was waiting patiently flicking straw around. He was standing at the window waiting for his beloved owl Draconis Jr. to fly back. He was surrounded by many barn owls staring at him hooting and flapping their wings. 

He was getting annoyed at their continuous racket and shushed them constantly. But their hooting just got louder and more annoying. Draco could've chosen any place to hide, but in such a hurry he rushed into the owlery, locking it and placing a silencing spell on the door and many numerous locking spells. 

The hooting was getting so tedious Draco tried many different attempts to shut them up. He tried running around waving his arms above his head looking like a lunatic, hissing and meowing like a cat, shooting many of them with silencing spells but none worked (they kept dodging them). He even tried hiding under straw and jumping out suddenly trying to scare them off. 

Finally he saw Draconis flying his way carrying a scroll on his leg. Sighing with relief he held out his arm, landing softly Draconis held out his leg. Draco took it excitedly and told Draconis to shut the rest of the owls up. Draconis let out a terrible screech and ruffled his feathers menacingly; at once all the owls were quiet. Especially since Draconis was a tad bit bigger then the ordinary owl.

Tossing Draconis an owl treat Draco read the note eagerly. He read it through twice and was about to write back when a few small squawks were heard and like ammo, showers of owl droppings were aimed right at Draco's nicely combed head. 

Draco's eye's widened in terror, but before he could move he was pelted with a disgusting array of owl faeces.

"UURRRGHHHH!!" Draco had never felt so disgusted in his life. He wiped it out of his eyes and was jumping around the owlery waving his hands around daintily exclaiming "Ew, ew, ew, ew!" 

Shooting horrible looks at the owls (who were all hooting happily), he took out his wand and pointed directly at a small tiny owl, almost as big as a tennis ball twittering like mad; and hissed "flagrate" suddenly the cute, tiny owl was branded with a cross that hissed red and then dried black. At once the hooting ceased. Smirking he blew the tip of his wand, and laughed horribly at the squirming little owl.

Calling for his broom, and his cloak, he took off smirking at the owls.

~*~

Ron wasn't listening to whatever Snape was saying. He only managed to get to class as Harry steered him.

"As you all should know, the root of the wrungton plant is deadly poisonous, so don't **ever** confuse it with its brother – the Sprungton plant – which you use plainly for many of the confectionary you eat…" Snape explained in a bored tone. 

Harry wasn't really paying any attention either – he was trying to figure out what he was supposed to do. What do you do when one of your best friends turns to the enemy and they suddenly they're an item? He was spacing out when Snape suddenly bellowing at something or another, "…And as I repeat! The difference between the plants are that the marking on the leaves are different in pairs of 2s the splits, then in 4's then split…" Harry or Ron had absolutely no idea what the hell he was going on about, then as usual Snape turned to Harry and asked, "Mister Potter, I do so hope you are listening as this could lead to the end of your life. Now what are the differences and properties of Wrungton and Sprungton?"

Harry sat up quickly, and answered carefully, "Um…Sprungton is quite deadly and has leaves…um…but Wrungton are…good…as they have…umm…"

"No leaves?" Snape snapped

"Umm...yeah…"

"Mister Potter, I suggest you pay more attention or would have been dead already. You are to write a 9-page essay on the differences and properties of Wrungton and Sprungton – that also goes with the rest of you. You all have not been paying any attention…"

Droning on and on, Snape continued to ramble ignoring the many groans. Ron was to busy figuring to what to say to Hermione, he repeated the same thing in his head, "Hermione-Malfoy together…" he shuddered and felt sick. 

Harry seemed to feel his pain and wanted to escape. 

Pansy was furious and couldn't see what Granger had that she didn't!

Goyle didn't think anything.

Crabbe wondered what was for dinner.

~*~

Hermione was getting dressed, obviously she couldn't be bothered closing the curtains, she was on a high tower, and it wasn't like anybody could see her. Taking her time she took off her robes – she was wearing a white tank top and her favourite pink knickers with a moving teddy bear on her bum. Flicking her wand like a baton, immediately music erupted from no-where she started dancing around her dorm, she looked in the mirror practising her sidekicks, applied a little bit more mascara and lip-gloss. She heard a faint rustling but she let it be – probably a bird. She then practised her punches – she wanted to be as active as ever – trying to forget what happened at lunch. 

Practising her kick again she did a swift kick in the air, hitting something real and soft. She heard an "aarggh!" and Draco Malfoy was uncovered from under an invisibility cloak. He was keeled over and holding his stomach – drenched in bird droppings. 

Hermione clasped her mouth, and crouched down beside Draco, "Oh my gosh! Draco are you okay? I didn't know, Oh…Hey!" she stood up quickly, "What the hell are you doing here anyway?! And how long were you standing there?!" She suddenly realised she was in her underwear and grabbed her blue satin dressing gown, tying it quickly –she also stopped the music. 

Draco took a pretty bad blow to his stomach; he was in terrible pain and couldn't speak. Instead he whispered, "Ow…you really kick hard! But cute undies, and I was enjoying that music!"

"Don't change the subject!"

"I don't know if you notice but I'm in terrible pain at the moment"

"You could've told me you were here! How did you get here?" Hermione said with a twinge of annoyance. 

Draco was still clutching his stomach, but he sat up, he felt in his pocket and brought out a tiny broom as big as his hand, "by broom – I shrunk it while I climbed through your window, and while you were applying mascara"

Hermione raised her eyebrow, "I see"

"I think I need to go to the infirmary"

"I think not! I'm not taking you down there, with me in my underwear, and you all painted with bird shit"

"Well! Must I need to remind you?" he pointed to his stomach, "Pain!!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, and muttered, "cry baby"

"I am not!" Draco replied

"Sure, sure…I'll make you a deal – you can go have a short shower in there" she pointed to the bathroom, "because you smell, and then if you still feel bad, I'll heal you myself"

"How can you heal? And I don't smell that bad"

"I can do a lot of things, and believe me, you do"

Draco pouted in a childish way and made his way to the bathroom.

Hermione grinned slightly, and cleaned up her dorm and got changed quickly – she didn't want to be half way through a shirt when Draco walked out of the door. All the worries were gone from her mind (for the moment anyways); she didn't care what other people thought of her, who would? She had a gorgeous guy in her bathroom having a shower, and most likely totally naked…not that she was having any ideas…

She didn't know what it was, but even though her and Draco argued constantly she didn't mind, it was much different when her and Ron bickered. The shower stopped, and fumbling noises were made. She was fixing up her books, and then the door opened, Draco was standing there, topless holding his robes, and shirt.

Hermione just stared he was absolutely the bomb! His perfectly sculpted abs were smooth and shiny from the water but a faint bruise was on his stomach. His hair was slicked back and his gleaming blue-grey eyes were staring back at her. They stared at each other for a short moment when Draco broke the silence. 

"What?"

Hermione looked away, and tied up her hair roughly, "nothing". She walked closer to him as they passed, they both took a short breath, and it was like electricity was passing through them. 

"Um, sit here. I'm guessing it still hurts" she gestured to a chair

Draco nodded and sat obediently, and Hermione crouched down, next to him, she licked her lips and placed her hand on the slight bruise, he winced.

"Sorry"

"That's ok, as I said before, you can really kick hard"

Hermione chuckled, "uh huh, ok, hold still this might feel a but funny."

She pointed her wand to the bruise, and announced "intrsanescere" Immediately Draco's bruise faded, and he felt no more pain. He sighed of relief, while suppressing a laugh…

*

**What Hermione was thinking:**

Breathe just breathe! Oh geeze! He's so incredibly gorgeous, and sexy! Damn it! Why did you have to stare? Do something else, yeah; I'll tie my hair. I'll just walk past him, near the chair. *Gasp* He's so incredibly Hot! What do I do? I'll just point to the chair, and tell him to sit down. Ok, what do I do now? Oh yeah, I'm supposed to heal him, what happens if I just place my hand…woops. I guess I kicked him pretty hard. His skin so soft and smooth…Ok, here goes, this spell better work, or else I'll look like and idiot. *Phew* the bruise faded! I wonder why he's looking at me like that…

*

**What Draco was thinking:**

Yearch! Owls can really do a lot of damage to…wow she's so…normal…hardly any makeup, hair loosely hanging around her shoulders. Uh oh! I think she caught me staring, she's looking at me with those adorable eyes…erm…I reckon I should stop staring…Great one Draco, breaking a silence with 'what?'… See! Now she's walking away…no…wait, she's walking towards me…nice…damn, she's tying up her hair, I like it better down, oh well…she's gorgeous! Being close to her is cool…Sit down? Ok, sure…always listen to a woman – they always seem to be right…Why is she crouching down like that...oh yeah the bruise nearly forgot it hurt… Her hand is so soft against my skin…Ow! Don't show your pain, damn! I winced… I wonder where she learnt how to do all those kicks and punches…She looks so serious, about the spell…it's so cute…*tingling sensation* that felt strange, it tickled sort of…she looks so relieved…self control! Try not to laugh…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yeah… I know! It's a little bit fluffy, and it's weird, and I haven't even got to the ball…*sigh* But they gotta like each other more! And this seems to be one of my longer chapters, and I tried to make it funny…I dunno if it is… oh well! 

And yes, I know! Draco sounds a bit gay and girly – but he definitely is NOT (gay that is…girly…perhaps…I'll try to write him more "manly" if I can)

Keep reviewing though **PLEASE!** And this is a bit late, coz my mum didn't want me to go on the net – that virus thingy… so I'm posting it at the school library ;) 

I'll hopefully post soon! After I study for 2 more tests! 

Thanks for all da ppl dat did review! Keep Reviewing please!!!

~**Crazee**~


End file.
